


You Let Me Shine In The Dark

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Series: Letter to a Brother [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Forgiving Letter, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Other, i love my sons uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Mikey writes back to Raph. He needed to let him know, too.





	You Let Me Shine In The Dark

_Dear Raphie,_

_That ment alot 2 me. Ill never hate u bro. If what u said was true then I am onored. U always ment so much 2 me._

_Raphie u r like the dark but in a good way. U always make shure that Im safe from bad things. And I feel that the only reesun is becuz u let me even tho u should way more often. Ur the best brother ever Raphie! And I dont want u 2 die. It dose not matter what u think Ill get hurt and I need u more then any one else._

_Im sorry that I can be annoying 2 u but ur right. I want 2 help u get rid of ur darkness. U deserv happyness. I luv u so much bro that Ill never be able 2 say it all in 1 letter. Besides this is just a scrap._

_Thanks 4 always being there 4 me. I know ur harsh because Im a bit too 'soft' but its ok. U meen well. U have always saved me and I just want to repay u. U deserv so much more._

_Also sorry if my riting bothers u. U know it can be hard 4 me. Also I just woke up so :P._

_-Luv Mikey_

* * *

Carefully, he slipped the note under his older brother's door. He hoped he would see it before he left his room. He didn't write as much, but he meant every single word. Every single misspelled word, but every word nonetheless!

* * *

He saw Mikey sitting in his usual seat at the counter. He knows he said they would never do it again, but it would mean so much more than a simple "thank you". Coming from behind him, Raphael embraced his youngest brother. It was a rather tight hug, but it was best. Michelangelo hugged back.

"Thanks, little bro."

"I love you. And I mean it, Raphie."

"Hey, just because we both wrote it down does not mean ypu can say it out loud!" The temperamental turtle's face flushed.

"Sure...  _Raphie._ " The smallest of the turtles began to run from the beating sure to come, but he knew his brother meant well. Using his words was always hard, but writing was the best way to express his true emotions.

And Mikey wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
